Connection
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: In the year between sessions of Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane stay connected by phone. 12 oneshots for the 12 months they are apart. ShaneMitchie.
1. Month One: Questions

Connection

**Connection**

**Authored by: xoAlmostFamous**

**Pairing-Shane/Mitchie**

**Summary: 12 months. 12 phone conversations. 12 oneshots. ShaneMitchie.**

_**Month One: Questions**_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Mitchie Torres picked up her cell phone as it blared loudly beside her. The caller ID read _Shane_. Her stomach did flip-flops as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous." Shane's tired voice spoke to her on the other end.

"H-hi, Shane. What's up?" Mitchie felt her cheeks burn. Why did he make her so nervous?

"Not much. Just the normal recording music till and ungodly hour and preparing for a national tour thing."

Mitchie laughed. "Sounds boring."

"Totally. How about you?"

"Oh, you know. Just the regular dealing with evil popular girls and trying to pass pre-calculus thing." Mitchie could almost see Shane scowling.

"Sounds like a boatload of fun to me." He replied sarcastically.

"You bet."

Shane yawned. "So, Mitch, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not."

"Liar."

Mitchie sighed. "It's just, you could be doing a million other things right now. Why did you call me?"

"Because I miss you."

Every word he said rang with sincerity. It encouraged Mitchie to relax, and she leaned back in her chair.

Shane cleared his throat on the other line. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Like what?"

"How about…twenty questions?"

"Shane, it's eleven at night. How about five questions?" Mitchie knew she felt sleepy, but she didn't want to miss out on a chance to talk to Shane.

He groaned. "Fine. But make them good ones."

"Alright. Do you like that I wear tight pants?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Honestly? Yes I do."

Shane laughed with satisfaction. "Excellent."

"Shut up," Mitchie countered, "My turn. What's your favorite color?"

He snorted. "Mitch, that's a lame question. But the answer is black."

"Black isn't even a color." She argued.

"Whatever. Think what you want. Okay…SpongeBob. Love him or hate him?"

"Your questions are stupid, super star."

"Mitchie, just answer them. Please."

She rolled her eyes. "Hate him."

"What?! How could you not love an adorable yellow fry cook?" Shane's voice feigned offense.

"He's annoying. Um…what's your favorite flavor of ramen?"

Shane yawned again heartily, indicating that he was exhausted. "La-ame. But the answer is chicken."

"Well sorry I'm not very good at this game. Anyway, I only have time for one more question. I have school tomorrow."

He sighed. "Okay. Do you like me?"

"_That's _a dumb question. Of course I like you, Shane."

"No, I mean, do you _like me, _like me?"

Mitchie laughed nervously. "Um, well…yeah."

"Good," Shane said, "I like you too. Okay, your turn."

She tapped her fingers on her desk. "What's your favorite part about me?"

On the other end, Shane rubbed his chin in thought. "Your brain."

"Well, your brain conjures up the words the words to those beautiful songs. It tells you to send me those adorable text messages. And it's your brain that decides who you are, Mitchie. And I love who you are."

Mitchie was silent for a couple moments in shock. "That's a pretty complex answer to a simple question." She replied, finally.

"I speak the truth."

"Well, it is now almost midnight. I have to go rest up for my pre-cal test."

Shane huffed heavily in response. "Must you?"

"Afraid so. Goodnight, my favorite rockstar."

"Goodnight, Mitchie."

**A/N: There! Month one is complete! Month two will be up shortly. If you need any clarifications on the plot, let me know in the review. Thanks so much!**

**Review!**

**-Caitlin:)**


	2. Month Two: Inspiration

Connection

**A/N: Hello guys! :) Thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome. Also, there have been some questions about the timeline, and that will be explained at the bottom. Anyway, this chapter will be more focused on Shane. The last chapter was more focused on Mitchie. That pattern will continue throughout the story.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade._

_**Month Two: Inspiration**_

It was rare that you would see Shane Gray, international pop phenomenon, with free time. Usually he was promoting his new CD, or belting out music for thousands of screaming fangirls at sold out shows. But today, Shane was laying on his couch, bored out of his mind.

In the midst of counting the amount of tiles on the ceiling, Shane's phone started to ring. He sighed a breath of relief when Mitchie's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mitch!" He answered cheerfully.

"Hi, Shane."

Mitchie's tone was gloomy, and Shane knew something was wrong.

"Is something bothering you, Mitchie?"

Her voice cracked as she answered. "No."

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres, has anybody ever told you that you are the worst liar in the world?"

"Yes, actually. More than once."

Shane ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay then. Will you please tell me what's going on with you?"

"I just had a bad day."

The way she said it hinted that there was more to the story, and encouraged Shane to pursue the situation even more.

"Then let me help you get through it. What happened?"

Mitchie sighed, defeated. "Well, when I got to first period this morning, I had to sit by Anna. She's the queen bee of my school."

"Okay," Shane replied, "Continue."

"Well, she started saying some really awful stuff to me. She told me that she'd seen better clothes on a Raggedy Ann doll. Then she went on about how ugly my hair, and other stuff like that."

"I hoped you ignored her. None of that stuff is true, Mitchie."

"I did," she countered, "But then she started to talk about you."

Shane felt a little out of breath for a second. "What exactly did she have to say about _me_?"

Mitchie remained silent for a while, obviously trying to fight back tears. "She told me that you were just using me to revive your career. That I was a marketing technique, and that once our duet hit the airwaves, I would be nothing but a memory."

"But, Mitch, you know that's a lie. You've become one of my best friends. When it comes to you, career revival is the _last _thing on my mind."

"I know. It just ruined my day, though. I needed to hear your voice."

Shane smiled. "Well, I'm glad you called. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Shane spoke again. "Hey Mitch, can I get your opinion on something? I think it might make you feel better."

"Of course."

"Okay, well, I wrote this song, and I'm not sure if it's any good. Will you tell me what you think?"

Mitchie smiled on the other end. "I'd love to."

Shane picked up his guitar and started playing.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Shane cleared his throat before speaking again. "What did you think? It's just the chorus, but I'm working on it."

Mitchie was in shock, but managed to speak. "Shane, that was… beautiful. What inspired you to write that?"

"You."

Mitchie felt as if she was going to faint. "Me? What did I do to make you write that?"

He laughed heartily. "Mitch, I get inspired to write songs whenever I _think _about you. If I wrote down every song idea about you, I would have a novel."

Her breath hitched. "Really?"

"Really."

"That's really sweet, Shane. I don't know what to say. But I really love that song. Have Nate and Jason seen it yet?"

"Nah, not yet. I will, though. I'm glad you like it. Do you feel a little bit better?"

Mitchie grinned. "I feel a _million_ times better. I guess I should let you go, though. You're probably super busy."

"Not exactly." Shane replied dryly.

"Well, it dinnertime for me, so I have to go. Sorry."

"Oh, okay," he said dramatically, "Goodbye, BFF Mitchie."

She giggled. "Goodbye, BFF Shane."

**A/N: So I know this wasn't as good as the first one, but I thought it was okay. Anyway the timeline goes like this:  
For the sake of the story, Camp Rock was in July. Mitchie's school starts in August, which is when the first chapter was. **

**I hope that clears thing up!**

**Anyway, please leave me your thoughts! I appreciate all of your feedback! :) Oh, and by the way, the song is "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade. It's my favorite song of the moment.**

**Review!**

**-Caitlin:)**


	3. Month Three: Official

Connection

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the slow update; I got injured at cheer practice and was super busy yesterday. I'm so glad you guys like this story. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Remember, this one is more Mitchie centric. Anyway, here's the next chapter! :) Warning: This chapter is really, really fluffy.**

_**Month Three: Official**_

"Oh my goodness."

Mitchie Torres wanted to ignore the fact that her phone was ringing at six in the morning on a Saturday. But seeing as a certain famous popstar was on the other end, she decided to take the call.

"Shane Joseph Gray, why are you calling me at an ungodly hour in the morning on a weekend?"

Shane laughed. "Sorry, Mitch. But this is kind of important."

Mitchie yawned in response. "Could we talk about the important thing later? I'm really, really tired."

"I know, but I've been thinking about…" he paused for a second, "some stuff."

"Okay. What kind of stuff?"

"Well, first, let me ask you something. How are you doing?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Shane, I'm about to hang up on you."

Shane sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm just…not sure how to ask this in the right way."

She groaned loudly out of frustration. "Just do it, please. My patience shrinks when I lack the proper amount of sleep."

There was an awkward pause before Shane spoke again. "Mitchie, what are _we_?"

Mitchie's knit together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do we stand? Are we friends? Friends with benefits? Or are we _dating_?"

His tone of voice hinted that he longed for the latter. Unable to respond out of fear she would say the wrong thing, Mitchie bit her nails. It was a bad habit that reoccurred when she was under pressure.

"Mitchie? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," she responded quietly, "I'm here."

"Mitch, I don't want to freak you out, but I just want to know where we stand." He replied with sincerity.

Mitchie didn't respond immediately, thinking of what to say. "What do _you _want us to be, Shane?"

"Truthfully?" He asked, his voice iced with hope.

"Yes, truthfully."

"Mitchie, I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be the guy that can make your day just by talking to you. I want to be the guy that can call you just because I'm thinking about you. But most of all, I want to be the _only _guy that can hold you, kiss you, and make you happy the way I want to."

The feeling of breathlessness returned to Mitchie after everything he had said sunk in. She felt dizzy as the thought of being Shane Gray's girlfriend was becoming a reality in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Shane's voice.

"Of course, I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. It would be hard, we wouldn't see each other a lot, and it wouldn't be fair to you. But I really think we could make it work…" He was speaking so fast that it was difficult to understand what he was saying.

"Shane."

Mitchie cut him off, eager to give him her response.

"Yes?" He was nervous, and it was evident in his tone.

"I would really, really love to be your girlfriend."

"SHE SAID YES!" Shane yelled loudly, and it became obvious that Nate and Jason had been with him, and were just as eager to hear the answer.

There was another muffled noise on Shane's end, and Nate started speaking into the phone. "Thank you, Mitchie. Now Shane might be able to think straight when we're recording." In the background, Mitchie heard a "Don't count on it!" and laughed.

"Anytime. Can I speak to Shane again, please?"

"Sure thing. Bye Mitchie!"

When Shane finally obtained his phone again, he began to speak. "I have been wanting to tell you that for a really long time."

"I've been wanting to hear it."

Shane grinned. "Well, sorry I woke you up so early. Was it worth it?"

"Most definitely. But I have to go now; a girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Actually Mitchie, I think you're the _last _person who needs any beauty sleep."

Mitchie blushed. "Well, thank you, but I'm still exhausted. Goodbye, boyfriend."

"Bye, girlfriend."

**A/N: FLUFFAGE TO THE MAX! Haha. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was oozing sap, but I think it turned out okay. Please review :)**

**Thanks so, so much!**

**-Caitlin:)**


	4. Month Four: Tutor

Connection

**A/N: Hello again! So sorry for the slow update. Also, I want to thank my AMAZING reviewers. Fifty reviews? Thanks to you, this is my most popular story ever. Oh, and by the way, it is now November. Just wanted to clear things up :) I hope you guys like this chapter!**

_**Month Four: Tutor**_

"I miss Mitchie."

Nate threw his head in his hands in frustration. "Well, Shane, why don't you give her a call? I can't take anymore 'I miss Mitchie' or 'Do you think Mitchie is thinking about me?' Please, for my sake, will you call her?"

Shane sat up with a grin on his face. "Actually, I was just about to do that."

Nate waved him off, obviously distracted by the song he was writing, but Shane ignored him. He dialed Mitchie's number.

"Hi Shane."

His grinned grew wider when he heard her voice. "Hey, beautiful."

Mitchie giggled. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I came up with some new harmonies for _Gotta Find You_, our manager set us up for an appearance on _Oprah_, and I finished two Sudoku puzzles. On the 'hard' level."

"Sounds like a very productive day."

Shane laughed. "You bet. How was yours?"

She groaned in response. "It was alright. I failed my math test, though."

"You failed your math test? But Mitchie, you're so smart."

"I know. In everything but math. Geometry makes no sense to me. At all."

"Well, Mitchie," Shane replied, "It looks like you've come to the right person. I happen to be a whiz in math."

"Really? I never knew that."

Shane puffed up in pride. "I'm a very complex man, Mitchie Torres."

"Apparently," she countered, "So what do you know about sines and cosines?"

He rubbed his chin in thought. "That's when you're trying to find the a side of a right triangle. You're given one side and one angle, correct?"

"Yeah. It's so confusing!"

Shane could sense her heavy frustration. "It's really not, Mitch. I promise. Just remember this: SOH CAH TOA."

Mitchie scoffed. "Thanks. You're a big help."

"It's an anagram, babe. SOH means that you use sines for the opposite over hypotenuse side, the CAH means you use cosines for the adjacent over opposite side, and the TOA means you use the tangent for the opposite over adjacent side."

"Hmm," Mitchie responded, "that actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks, Professor Shane."

He laughed heartily. "No problem, Mitchie. Anytime you need help with geometry, let me know."

"I shall."

"Cool. Hey, guess who called me yesterday?" Shane knew Mitchie would be amused by his answer.

"Who?"

"Tess Tyler. She was asking me if I wanted to get together sometime to have a 'creative discussion'."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "What's a creative discussion?"

"She didn't specify exactly, but I'm pretty sure I knew what she meant."

Mitchie giggled, but paused for a second before speaking again. "Hey, Shane. I've reached a math problem, and I can't figure out the answer."

Shane was confused, but was willing to help anyway. "Okay. Hit me."

"Mitchie plus Shane equals what?"

Shane smiled widely. "Meant to be."

**A/N: Okay, I know this wasn't the best update. I had some major writer's block. And if the geometry stuff is confusing, sorry for that. It's my least favorite subject, so that's the one I used. Also, I might have some drama next chapter just to keep it interesting. Let me know what you want me to do in the review!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are the best! :)**

**-Caitlin:)**


	5. Month Five: Home

Connection

**A/N: Hola! So I know I told you there would be drama in this chapter, but I really wanted to write this idea. Plus, only one of you said you wanted drama. So there will probably be some next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Month Five: Home**_

Mitchie Torres was lonely.

Her parents were out all day last-minute shopping for relatives they talked to next to never, and here she was, watching reruns of cycle 7 of _America's Next Top Model_.

But she decided it wasn't worth her time stewing over it. Instead, she dialed the number of a boy who could always make her feel better.

"Hello?"

The voice was not Shane Gray's, but it belonged to a woman with a high-pitched tone. Almost unable to speak out of shock, Mitchie managed to squeak out "May I speak to Shane, please?"

"Oh, of course," she said sweetly, "Shane, honey, there's _someone _on the phone for you!"

When Shane obtained his phone, he seemed to already know who it was. "Hi Mitch! I was hoping you would call-"

He was cut off by an angry Mitchie. "Shane Gray, how could you? I went in to this relationship knowing it was going to be hard, but I went into it anyway. And now I find out you're cheating on me."

"Mitchie…"

"Shane, let me finish. All that stuff you said about wanting to make me happy, and writing songs about me was just a bunch of crap. Really, Shane, I thought you were better than that."

"But Mitchie-"

"I'm not done, Shane. This long-distance thing is so hard on me. But I was willing to do it. I wanted to make it work-"

"MITCHIE!"

She stopped speaking abruptly, finally listening to what he had to say.

"That girl you were talking to? She was _my mom_."

Mitchie's cheeks turned the color of tomatoes. "Your mom?"

"Yeah. I'm home for the holidays, Mitch. I was building a gingerbread house when you called me. My mom saw it was you and got so excited. You're all I've talked about since I've been with her. So she asked if she could answer it, and I told her yes. Honestly, Mitchie, so you really think I would cheat on you?"

She bit her lip in embarrassment. "I…don't know. I just overreacted. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you. But that's only because you're really hot when you're jealous." Mitchie could imagine him smirking on the other end.

"Um, thank you? But seriously, I feel so embarrassed. Your mom probably thinks I'm some crazy psychopath now."

"Mitchie, even if you were, I'd still love you." Shane's voice showed no evidence of doubt.

"Good to know," she responded, "So what exactly did you tell your mom about me?"

"Just about how amazing you are, and how you're the reason I'm a better person. Oh, and that you have a killer singing voice. You know, the little things."

Mitchie giggled in response. "Shane, you make me sound like I'm all that and a bag of chips."

He grinned widely. "But you are, Mitch. With a soda on the side."

"Yeah. Right. So how long are you home?"

"Until the day after Christmas. Then Nate, Jason, and I are going to shoot a guest spot on _Zombie High_."

Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "Ew, I hate that show. Isn't the guy who slays the zombies dating Hannah Montana in real life?"

"Who knows. Hey Mitchie, did you get your present from me yet?"

"No. What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"That's confidential. I can't believe it hasn't arrived yet; I ordered it forever ago," He sighed dramatically, "I guess I'll just have to give it to you myself."

"Shane, what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mitchie raced to answer it. But when she opened the door, she found herself unable to speak.

In front of her stood Shane, Jason(holding a gingerbread house), Nate, Caitlyn, and an older woman she presumed was Shane's mom. Their tour bus was in her driveway.

"Shane!" She dropped her phone and launched into his arms, "I thought you were at home for Christmas!"

"Home is where the heart is, Mitch," he said, holding her tight, "and mine is with you."

**A/N: WOW major fluff. Haha. Sorry if this wasn't that good; it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. Anyway, review and leave me your thoughts! I love you guys!**

**-Caitlin:) **


	6. Month Six: Trouble

Connection

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this took so long. This is yet another fluffy one, but only because I will be away at cheer camp ALL WEEK this week, and I did not want to leave you guys with a cliff-hanger. You would want to kill me. The next one (with the drama) is already written, and I will post it as soon as I get back, I promise. Oh, and this one is more centered on Mitchie. It just fit this plot better. **

_**Month Six: Trouble**_

Mitchie Torres was very easily embarrassed.

For example, when she couldn't do any pull-ups in P.E. when everybody in her class was watching her freshman year, she ran to the girls bathroom and cried.

So when her phone started to sing of Shane Gray's voice in the middle of AP English class, Mitchie could feel her cheeks turn beet red very quickly.

"Michelle Torres," Mitchie winced as her teacher used her full name, "Is that a _cell phone_?"

Mitchie was so embarrassed, she almost forgot to answer. "Um- yes?" It sounded more like a question when she said it.

"Principal's office, Miss Torres. I will let him decide if you should be able to keep your _cellular device_." He said "cellular device" the way most people would say "dead body".

"Um, okay. I mean, yes sir."

He scoffed as Mitchie left the room, which caused her to roll her eyes. As soon as she was out, she pulled out her phone to see who had called. _Of course_, she thought as she called the number back.

"Hey Mitch! How was school?" Shane's voice was cheerful.

She laughed dryly. "It's not over yet."

"Oh, then how are you able to call me?"

"I got kicked out of class. When you called me, my ringer went off. I'm on my way to the principal's office."

"Mitchie Torres on her way to the principal's office? Welcome to the dark side, babe."

She snorted. "Ha. Besides, it's your fault anyway. But it's okay. It's my first time getting in trouble. Ever. So I'll probably just get off with a warning. Why were you calling me, anyway?"

There was a pause on Shane's end for a moment. "It's not really important."

"Shane, I'm already out of class. Just tell me."

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"I won't. I promise."

He sighed heavily. "I was just calling to tell you that I found some amazing smelling body soap at Target."

She laughed loudly as she started to walk down the stairs. "What is so 'amazing' about nice-smelling soap?"

"Some men enjoy smelling delicious, Mitchie."

"True, true," she responded, "I'm glad you called, anyway. I really hate my AP English class. And my teacher always smells like pickles."

Shane wrinkled his nose on the other end. "Yum."

Mitchie reached the door of the principal's office. "You bet. Well, I have to go, superstar. I have to go face my punishment."

"Remember Mitchie, you can always offer him an autographed poster of Connect 3. I will even throw in a glossy photograph of myself."

She giggled. "Good to know. Thanks, Shane."

He smiled. "Anything for my love."

Mitchie's stomach did flip-flops, and for the first time it had nothing to do with embarrassment. "Okay, I _really _have to go now, Shane. Call me later?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

**A/N: Short and sweet. I know it was pointless, but I wanted to leave you something before I left for camp. Remember, I have a nice, long, drama filled chapter when I get back :) Please leave me reviews! I would love to have some when I get back! I love you guys! **

**-Caitlin:)**


	7. Month Seven: Shatter

Connection

**A/N: Hello my loves! Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :) I was slightly disappointed though, because my number of reviews went from 32 to 18. No worries, though. Finally, the dramatic chapter is here! Haha, I hope you guys like it. Please review!! :)**

_**Month Seven: Shatter**_

Shane Gray couldn't remember ever loving someone as much as he loved Mitchie Torres. And the truth was, it scared him.

She was all he thought about. Her voice, her smile, and the way she laughed when he told a stupid joke. He loved everything about her, and today she was going to know.

He was going to tell her how he felt in a cheesy speech over the phone. The kind of thing you would see in the movies, where he would pour his soul out to her, and she would cry tears of joy, agreeing to everything he said.

He felt today was an appropriate day to do this, considering it was Valentine's Day. Nonetheless, he was nervous.

Sure, he had dropped the "L" word a few times before, but only casually. He had never said anything like this to a girl before, and his stomach began to do flip-flops as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice immediately put a smile on his face.

"Hey, Mitch. Happy Valentine's Day!"

She giggled. "Thank you, Shane. I got your flowers at school today."

"Did you like them?"

"Very much. Roses are my favorite, you know."

His smile widened. "Mitchie, of course I know that. That's why I got them for you."

"Right. I knew that."

He chuckled. "So, Mitch, I kind of need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I'm going to pull a total Lucas Scott here," he paused for a moment, "but I've wanted to tell you this for a while."

"Lucas Scott, huh? Please continue."

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres, I am completely and totally in love with you. This whole 'romantic speech' is really embarrassing for me, but just hear me out."

Mitchie was silent, which Shane took as a cue to go ahead.

"Mitch, you make me heart skip a beat whenever I think about you. You inspire me to be a better person, and my music sounds a million times better with you as my muse. When you talk to me, my stomach does back flips. But most importantly, you make me _happy, _Mitch. And I love you for that." His voice was shaky as he finished.

On the other end, Mitchie stood with her mouth agape. "Um, Shane, are you sure?"

Shane's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It's just," she sighed before continuing, "How can you fall in love with a person over the phone?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But I meant every word I said, Mitch. Really."

She sighed again, more heavily this time. "I don't know. Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

Shane ran fingers through his hair out of frustration. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you think we're moving too fast?"

"Mitchie, we've been going out for four months. No, I don't think we're going too fast. Not at all."

"Shane, I was going to wait until a little later to tell you this, but it's probably best to tell you now. I think we need…a break."

Shane felt his heart break into a million pieces. "But…why?"

"I just think that we need to see other people. You know, just to make sure what we're feeling is real."

He groaned. "Mitchie, I don't need a break to know that. I'm in love with you, Mitch. I'm sorry if you don't believe that."

"I do-"

"No, you don't. Mitchie, I think you're afraid."

She snorted. "Afraid of what?"

"What you're feeling. I think you're in love with me too. But I also think that you don't want to admit it."

She huffed angrily. "How can you think that?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

"You know what, Shane? If that's what you think, then we don't need a break."

Shane's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. I think we need to _break-up_."

He threw his head in his hands. "Is that what you really want, Mitch?"

Mitchie stiffened in her seat. "Yes."

"Well, if that what makes you happy, then I guess I'll go along with it. But I really do love you, Mitchie Torres."

"I know."

After he heard the dial tone on the other end, he laid back onto his bed, and threw his head into his pillow.

He tried to fall asleep, hoping to avoid hearing the sound of his heart breaking.

**A/N: Remember guys, this is a TWO-PARTER. I know Mitchie was OOC, but I didn't think it was too bad. It just showed her insecure side. Anyway, I'm rambling. Please review and let me know what you think. You guys are amazing!**

**-Caitlin:)**


	8. Month Eight: Belong

Connection

**A/N: Hola! I am FINALLY over my writer's block. This chapter will be a bit different, as it will be kind of a songfic. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Katie(**_**DramaticStarlet**_**) just because she's awesome and an amazing writer. :D Also song lyrics are in **_italics_.** I really hope you guys enjoy this!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "We Belong Together" by Gavin DeGraw._

_**Month Eight: Belong**_

_We belong together  
Like open seas and shores_

She missed him.

And the worst part was is that it was entirely her fault.

Mitchie hadn't spoken to Shane in a month. She hadn't heard any of his cheesy jokes and sweet encouragements in _thirty_ days. She wasn't able to cry to him about the horrible volleyball game in which Anna pantsed her in front of her entire gym class. But most of all, she couldn't tell him how much she loved him back.

There was no doubting it now. Shane was right; she was afraid of the way he made her feel.

_Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

She was scared to call him. She didn't want to here "I told you so" from Shane, and how he was over this relationship and ready to move on.

But deep in her heart, Mitchie knew he would never say anything like that. Especially to her.

Cautiously, she picked up the phone and dialed his number, feeling a lump in her throat.

It rang _three _times. Usually when she called, he picked up on the first ring, eager to talk to her. She could already feel her eyes water.

"Mitchie?" His voice was filled with surprise.

"Um, yeah. It's me." She made it sound more like a question.

_What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear_

"Yeah. So, um, how are you?'

"I'm fine. You know, just doing the usual thing."

"Well, that sounds…consistent."

There was a long, awkward pause before Shane spoke again. "Mitchie, why did you call?"

Mitchie began to fight an impossible battle with her tear ducts. "I miss you. So, so much."

_We can try to live the way of which you speak  
Taste the milk of mother earth's love_

She started to cry. It wasn't intentional, but it happened anyway. She cried for so long that she was sure Shane hand hung up the phone.

"Mitch, are you ready to talk to me now?" He asked, once she managed to control her tears.

Mitchie sniffed. "Yeah. I think so."

"Good. Why were you crying?"

She sighed, slightly annoyed with his obliviousness. "I miss you, Shane. And yes, I know it's my fault, but I hate that you don't call me anymore. I don't like not hearing your voice."

_Spread the word of consciousness you see  
We are everything we need_

"You shut me out, Mitchie." It was the first time she had ever heard Shane sound this hurt.

Mitchie felt the tears coming back. "I know," she said, "And I'm really sorry. But you were right, Shane. About everything."

"What do you mean?"

_All this indecision  
All this independent strength_

Mitchie swallowed deeply before she continued. "I _am _in love with you. I _was_ afraid of the way I was feeling. And I don't know why I was so stupid as to break-up with you. It was spur of the moment, and I was just so... frustrated. But I've come to realize that happiness for _me_ is simply impossible without you in my life."

_Still, we've got our hearts on safe  
We've got our hearts on safe_

"Mitchie," he replied, "That was amazing. I think you just pulled a Shane Gray."

She blushed furiously. "Um, thanks. I did mean it, you know."

_Someday when you're lonely_

"Good. I wanted you to. Mitch, I have been a complete pain in the butt since we broke up. All I've done is write melancholy love songs and spend way too much money on hair straighteners. I think Nate and Jason are seriously considering kicking me out of the band if I don't cheer up."

She giggled softly. "Well, that would be bad."

"Very."

_Sometime after all this bliss  
Somewhere lost in emptiness_

"Shane, would it be bad if I asked you to be my boyfriend again?"

_I hope you find this gift_

"Yes." He countered, "It would be awful."

Mitchie frowned. "Why?"

_I hope you find this gift_

"Because I want to ask you to go _steady_ with me. Again."

"You are so old-fashioned."

"You know it. Mitchie Torres, I love you. Will you go steady with me?"

She grinned widely. "Shane Gray, I love you too. And yes, I would _love _to go steady with you."

_I hope you find this gift._

**A/N: Whew! Probably my longest chapter yet. Sorry if it was too cheesy; I wanted to redeem myself for having them break-up, because most of you wanted to kill me. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know! You guys are amazing! Oh, and if you get around to it, I have a Jella oneshot up that you can check out. Thanks! Love you guys!**

**-Caitlin:) **


	9. Month Nine: Pass

Connection

**A/N: Okay, I'm really, really sorry for the extremely slow update. I have been ridiculously busy. I honestly was going to get this up earlier, but with cheerleading starting up again, it was impossible. Anyways, I will stop ranting. I hope you like this!**

_**Month Nine: Pass**_

"Oh crap."

While walking off-stage after a tiring concert, Shane realized he had forgotten something very important.

Today was Mitchie's driving test.

She had been nervous. Every time he talked to her, she was reading the manual, trying to soak in everything that was written down. It annoyed him, but he also found it adorable.

Shane picked up his phone and called her as fast as he could.

"Hello?"

Mitchie's tone was somber. He knew this wasn't a good sign, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Hey Mitch! How was your driving test?"

"I _failed _it, Shane." When she spoke this time, it was laced with bitterness.

He scratched his head in confusion. "But Mitchie, how could you have failed it? All you've done for the past month is study for that test."

"Well, I passed the written portion," She sniffed, "But I failed the actual driving part."

"Oh, Mitch. Don't beat yourself up about it. It happens."

"But I worked so hard! It's just not _fair_."

Shane laughed. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better. How about I give you some tips to pass the test? That way, you'll be ready next time."

Mitchie sighed. "Oh, alright."

"Okay, so what did you get marked down for?"

"Backing around a corner. And parallel parking."

He grinned. "Okay, so when you back around a corner, be sure to go extra slow, and-"

"Wait!" She yelled, "I need to write this down."

She muttered something like "around corners, go slow" before she told him to continue.

He chuckled again, a little bit amused by Mitchie's behavior. "Okay, and be sure to not hit the curb."

Mitchie giggled. "Well, duh. Even I knew that."

"Actually Mitch, if you _did _know that, then you would've passed the test."

She scowled. "Anymore 'advice', rock star?"

"Well, when you parallel park, turn the wheel all the way to the left. Then, turn it all the way to the right. After that, straighten out the wheel. If you do that, you will be an amazing parallel parker."

"Hm, okay. That makes sense." She wrote down what he had told her before speaking again. "Wait, how did you get so good at giving driving advice?

Shane scratched the back of his neck. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, Shane. Don't be lame."

"Mitch, I'm pretty sure I'm the least lame person you know."

"Stop changing the subject."

He sighed. "Well, if you must know, It took me ten times to pass my driving test. That's why I know so much about driving."

Mitchie started to laugh hysterically. "_Ten _times?"

Shane cleared his throat. "Yes, _Michelle_. Ten times. My picture is actually in the Los Angeles Department of Licensing for it, thank you very much."

"Well that's a good accomplishment."

"Be jealous, Mitchie Torres. I know you are."

"Yeah. Okay. Listen, I have to go. I was lucky enough to another shot at my test tomorrow. But it's super early."

He pouted. "Oh, all right. Call me as soon as you pass your test."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "With my luck, it might not be till August."

"I don't think so. You are _not _taking my spot on that wall."

She giggled. "Well, there goes my plan. I'm off to bed, Shane. Love you."

"Good night, Mitch. Love you too."

**A/N: I know that was **_**awful**_**. Sorry, I've been REALLY overwhelmed lately. Anyway, please leave me your thoughts. I promise the next update will be faster and a lot better.**

**Please review! You guys are amazing!**

**-Caitlin:)**


	10. Month Ten: Prom

Connection

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) I'm back with the tenth installment of this chapter. I don't have much to say, except that I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Month Ten: Prom**_

Mitchie Torres had never liked school dances.

But that was probably because she had never been asked to one.

It was embarrassing, really. Especially now, on prom night. Of course she had _wanted _to go with Shane, but she knew how busy he was. She just didn't feel right taking him from his work.

But when the phone rang with his name on the caller ID, butterflies _still_ filled her stomach.

"Hi Shane!" She answered cheerfully.

"Hey beautiful. How was your day?" He replied with the same tone.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. But I did score a solo for the end of the year choir concert."

Shane grinned. "Doesn't surprise me. Are you busy right now?"

"Well, I am supposed to be writing a paper for English, but it's not due for two days. Besides, I'd rather much talk to you."

"Actually, I have a surprise for you."

Mitchie's brows knit together in confusion. "Um, okay. What kind of surprise?"

He chuckled. "I can't tell you that. But you'll like it, I promise. Hold on for a second, okay?"

As she held the phone in her hands, waiting to her his voice once again, she began to brainstorm what he could have gotten her. She hadn't told him about prom, her birthday was 3 months ago, and their anniversary wasn't for another two. Deep in thought, she didn't notice he was talking again until he said her name.

"Mitchie? Are you still there?"

Suddenly feeling stupid, she responded quickly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. But you need to be awake and ready, because my surprise will _blow your mind_."

She giggled. "Yeah. Okay. Can you please tell me what it is?"

Shane scoffed playfully. "But Mitchie, that would ruin the _fun_. Now go downstairs for the first installment of your surprise."

She arched an eyebrow as she got up to leave the room. "Installment?"

"Yes. There's more than one part to your surprise."

Before she could retort anything about how she "didn't deserve it" or how "he shouldn't have", she took sight of quite possibly the most beautiful dress ever created.

He had actually _remembered_ the time when she told him what her dream dress looked like. It was identical to the one from _A Cinderella Story_, but it was in her favorite color-blue. She was normally not into girly-girl dresses, but for this one, she definitely made an exception.

He must have known that she would be speechless after seeing it, because he didn't hang up when she stopped talking.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"I love it!" She said in a high-pitched voice. Her face fell, though when she realized she wouldn't be able to wear it. "Shane, what's it for?"

He rolled his eyes. "For _prom_, Mitchie."

Her stomach dropped. "How…how did you know that was tonight?"

"I'm Shane Gray. I can do the impossible."

Mitchie tried to laugh, but nothing came out. "I can't go without a date."

"Actually, I called Sierra. It turns out a whole group of people are going, and they invited her to go with them. And she invited you. So yes, you can."

She groaned. "But Shane, I can't."

"Mitch, I did not get you that dress to stay at home. You're going to prom."

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, she gave up. "I guess. Wait, you said the dress was the first part of my surprise; what's the next part?"

Mitchie could picture a big smile on his face. "Look outside."

She did as she was told, and opened the blinds. For the second time that night, she was speechless.

"A LIMO? You're too much, Shane."

"What? Now you can impress your friends with how cool you are. Go get ready, Mitchie. After all, you still have to go pick up Sierra and all of your other 'friends'."

"Fine. I'm not going to have fun though."

"You think that, don't you?"

"Yes. I need to go now. Call me later."

Before he could reply, she had hung up the phone. She had _a lot_ to do.

**S&M**

After arriving at the prom, Mitchie already wished she hadn't come. Every one there had a date, and those who didn't had already found someone to dance with anyway.

She sighed heavily as she sat down, bored out of her mind. She was filled with relief, though, after her phone rang, and Shane Gray was on the other line once again.

"I'm having a terrible time." She said, her voice a little bit more bitter than she intended.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that you going stag wasn't one of my brightest ideas."

"You think?"

"Well," he replied, "would a dance with me make it better?"

"I guess so, but how are we going to do that?" Mitchie's patience was being tested, but she tried not to let it show.

"Turn around."

She tried to suppress a squeal of joy when she saw him lurched into his arms.

After a long embrace, he let her go. "Mitchie, did you honestly think I would let you come here alone?"

Mitchie shuffled her feet. "I don't know."

He kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't miss out on your prom. Especially when you look this beautiful."

She pulled him out on the dance floor. "You are quite possibly the greatest boyfriend I ever could have asked for."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, they swayed to the music. "Oh believe me, I know." They danced for a while longer before he spoke again. "I love you, Mitchie Torres."

She smiled and pushed some hair out of his face. "I love you too."

**A/N: WAYY too much fluff. Sorry. I hope it makes up for the long wait and awfulness or the last chapter. Again, I apologize for the wait, guys. I've been so busy with cheer and getting ready for school, that it's been hard to focus on this. And I was going to update yesterday, but it was my sixteenth birthday, and I ran out of time.**

**Anyway, please review! You guys are amazing!**

**-Caitlin:)**


	11. Month Eleven: Incentive

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update! Between school and cheerleading I have NO life. It's ridiculous. But I promise I will finish the story in the near future! I am considering a sequel, but the updates would be a lot more far apart than they have been. I would love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!**

_Month Eleven: Incentive_

If there was one thing in life Shane Gray knew would always be true, it would be that there would two people who could always brighten his day.

Those people were Mitchie Torres and Jason Cannon.

He could always count on Mitchie to make him feel good about himself, and she would _always _laugh at his lame jokes. But on high-stress days like this, it was always helpful to have Jason around to keep him sane.

"I wish I could make animal shapes when I blow bubbles like Spongebob can."

Shane looked over at Jason. He had been trying mercilessly for the past hour attempting to make an elephant shaped bubble. Needless to say, it wasn't going too well.

"I'm sorry, man. Keep on trying though, okay?" Shane knew it was pretty much impossible for such a feat to be accomplished, but he didn't want to rain on Jason's parade.

Jason smiled gratefully. "Thanks buddy!"

Shane chuckled. His smile faded a bit after he realized he had yet to talk to Mitchie today. He missed her terribly, although it really hadn't been all that long since they talked last. But for Shane, twelve hours was an agonizingly long time to go without talking to her.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, a grin slowly climbing up his face.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered on the second ring, but her voice was not the chipper and happy voice Shane was used to hearing. In fact, it rang of slight annoyance.

"Mitch? Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "I guess."

Shane grimaced. "Mitchie, seriously. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Well, it's nothing really bad. Most people would consider it a good thing."

His brow furrowed in confusion . "Okay… care to elaborate?"

Mitchie sighed heavily once again. "My friend Sierra had this crazy idea to try out for cheerleading. She's not really the cheerleading type, but she didn't want to try out alone. So she gets this bright idea of me doing it with her. I did it only because she's my best friend. Tryouts were this morning. I made it, she didn't."

"Ouch. So, let me get this straight. You're a _cheerleader _now?"

She laughed dryly. "Yeah."

Shane smiled widely. "Okay, I am officially coming to visit every Friday from September till October."

"No, you won't. I'm quitting."

Shane choked on the Coca-Cola he was drinking. "Mitchie! You can't!"

Mitchie arched an eyebrow. "And why not?"

His response was hesitant. "Because I like the idea of you being a cheerleader."

"I'm sure you do. But I don't think I would like it very much."

"Mitch, you don't know that. You've barely even gotten to try it. I think that you should give it a shot. You know, try new things."

Mitchie, feeling defeated, gave in. "Okay, I guess I can try it. But only because it will encourage you to come visit more."

Shane scoffed. "I'm telling you, Mitchie. Every Friday. Well, I'll try anyway."

She giggled. "Sounds bueno to me."

"I sure am lucky. I have a hot cheerleader girlfriend who has an amazing singing voice and speaks Spanish. You just can't find girls as perfect as you anymore."

Mitchie blushed on the other end. "I'm far from perfect, Shane."

"Not in my eyes."

A comfortable silence occurred before Shane spoke again. "You know, I was kind of having a crappy day until a little while ago."

"Why?"

"Well," he replied, "First the bus broke down at four in the morning. I was already grumpy because we had been up 24 hours straight. And, I guess that totally just put a damper on my day. I've been a grumpy guss."

A chuckle escaped Mitchie. "I'm sorry, babe. What made you feel better?"

Shane looked over at Jason, and grinned once again. "I guess I just realized I have it pretty good."

"You most definitely do. I have to go now, Shane. I guess I have to go to my first cheer practice."

Shane smirked. "Oh, all right. Call me tonight and tell me how it goes?"

"You bet."

**A/N: So, I know this is pretty lame, but this whole "trying out cause a friend wanted you to" thing? It actually happened to me. This was pretty boring, but I figured a month and half was just too long to wait! And plus the next chapter is the last, so I will try to make it the best! :) Please review! You guys are amazing!**

**-Caitlin!**


	12. Month Twelve: Better Together

**A/N: So I don't really have an excuse for why this took so long. I have been really busy with school and cheerleading, and I am really, really, really sorry. This is the last chapter. I am so sad :( The only full length story I have ever finished, and I am really proud of it. There will be a super long A/N at the bottom, so I will stop. Without further ado, the twelfth and final chapter of Connection!**

_**Month Twelve: Better Together**_

Shane Gray was very, very excited.

He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, though. As he packed his bags for Camp Rock, he couldn't figure out what excited him the most. Being at Camp Rock, actually getting to be a camper, Final Jam, seeing Mitchie…

Oh yes. It was most definitely seeing Mitche, Shane thought to himself.

As if her ears were burning, Shane's phone started ringing, and Mitchie's face was on the screen.

"Mitch!"

"Wow rock star, you sound happy." Her voice was laced with enthusiasm.

"I am! Don't you know what tomorrow is?" He sounded like a second grader, but Shane could honestly care less.

"Hm, don't think so. I think my order from the dry cleaners will be ready. That's always fun."

"Mitchie, that's not funny."

Mitchie laughed. "Of course I know what tomorrow is, silly goose! It's the day Camp Rock starts."

"Mitch, I am so stoked. We can go on canoe rides, and sing together at Final Jam, and, well, just be together."

A smile crept onto her face. "That's always nice."

"It really is. I can't wait to see you." His tone rang with sincerity and warmth.

"Me too. What are you doing?"

Shane had to stop for a second. He was so absorbed by talking to Mitchie, he had forgotten what he was doing. "I'm packing my suitcase. My flight leaves tonight. What about you?"

"I'm already packed, so tonight I'm going to my friend's, sister's, best friend's party." She sounded out of breath when she finished.

"Well, that sounds….nice. But don't you hate parties?"

Mitchie laughed lightly. "Sierra just didn't want to go alone, so she's making me go with her."

"Ah. Your best friend gave you a guilt trip?"

"Exactly."

There was a pause in the conversation. Shane cleared his throat for a second, and the spoke once again. "Mitchie, I'm going to tell you something, but you can't freak out, okay?"

"Okay." She tried to hide it, but her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I just want to tell you how amazing this last year has been for me. I know that we have had our problems, but I can honestly say you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I loved surprising you at Christmas, and taking you to prom, and singing songs I wrote only for you. You've made me a better man, Mitchie Torres, and I love you for that."

There was another short pause. "Oh Shane," Mitchie sounded like she was crying, "that is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm speechless."

Shane grinned. "That was the idea. I can't believe it's been a whole year since we've met, Mitch. I feel like I've known you forever."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You are such a cliché."

"Actually, my dear, we both are."

She giggled. "Hmm, I guess you're right. Hey, Sierra's party is going to start in like twenty minutes, so I have to get going."

He responded with a groan. "Oh, okay. I will see tomorrow then, my love."

Mitchie grinned widely. "I can't wait."

"Look for me. I'll be the one with 'I love Mitchie' stamped on my forehead."

"Seriously?"

"Well, no. But people will still be able to tell."

"I should have known. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shane smiled. "It can't come soon enough."

**A/N: I AM SO SAD THIS IS OVER :( Haha. Sorry you had to wait 12547364312 years for this chapter. I'm thinking about doing an epilogue, if I find the time to do it. Oh, I was also thinking about doing a sequel. It would be throughout Mitchie's senior year, but they would keep in touch through LETTERS instead! Haha. My tentative title is "Ink Link". Let me know what you think about my ideas.**

**Thanks so so much for all of your support, guys! I couldn't have done it without you!!**

**-Caitlin :)**


End file.
